Einhardt Met
Einhardt Met, früher auch bekannt als '''Prof. Dr. Met '''ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler, der durch die zweite Staffel von NXT zu SAW kam. Er kam als verrückter Wissenschaftler mit einer Schwäche für Honigwein zu ECW. Met war Mitglied von A Cut Above. Er ist zudem ein ehemaliger Mr. Money in the Bank sowie King of the Ring und zweifacher Träger des ECW Global Heavyweight Titles. Nach einer Verletzungspause durch NickNick Nola veränderte der Akademiker sich jedoch von Grund auf. Letztlich legte er sogar seine akademischen Titel ab und trat fortan unter seinen Vor- und Zunamen Einhardt Met auf. Biographie Vorgeschichte Über den Professor Dr. Met ist der Außenwelt bislang so gut wie nichts bekannt. Der geneigte Leser Wissenschaftlicher Zeitschriften dürfte ihn nur deshalb kennen, weil er circa jeden Monat eine neue Theorie aufstellt, warum das Leben auf der unseren Erde in den, uns bekannten Sphären verläuft und sich Menschen, Pflanzen, Tiere und andere Lebewesen (!!) in der Art verhalten, die wir tagtächlich bestaunen können. Hierbei stellt er die verworrensten, sich-gegenseitig-immer-wieder-aufs-neue-ausschließenden Theorien auf, die von der breiten Masse schlichtweg als Unfug bezeichnet werden. Es gibt jedoch eine immer größer werdende Anzahl an Menschen, die die Theorien des Wissenschaftlers als revolutionär und wahr erachten und ihn so unterstützen, mitfinanzieren und sein Denken und Handeln auf der ganzen Welt propagieren. Auch sein Nachname, Met, könnte passender nicht sein: So hat er selbst eine große Schwäche für den leckeren, gleichnamigen Honigwein und verzehrt diesen gerne Mal zu Hause im stillen Kämmerchen oder auf Parties mit seinen Supportern. Prof. Dr. Met leidet unter einer starken Paranoia und lernte deshalb in vielen verschiedenen Schulen von diversen Lehrmeistern viele verschiedene Kampfstile um so seine Schriften und Experimente, Skizzen und Darstellungen, Bücher und Finanzen vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Warum er jedoch bei ECW NXT teilnehmen will ist bislang nicht bekannt... ECW NXT Zu Beginn von der NXT Rookie Challenge bei ECW debütierte Met an der Seite seines Pros: Chayne Saw und zog direkt in der ersten Battle Royal den kürzeren. Während Met keinen Respekt gegenüber seinem Pro Chayne Saw verspürte, da dieser kriminelle Tunichtgut bei weitem nicht so viel vom Leben wüsste wie er, Met selbst, ging auch die erste Rookiechallenge mitunter aufgrund von fehlender Pro/Rookie-Interatkion verloren. Met zeigte sich trotzdem hilfbereit und setzte es sich zum Ziel, seinen Rookie bei seinen kriminellen Machenschaften zu unterstützen und bat ihm diverse (wirkungslose) Mittelchen an, um aus dem Knast auszubrechen. Saw hingegen, wollte hiervon gar nichts wissen, da er längst schon wieder einen rechten Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Da Met sich scheinbar zu sehr auf die Probleme mit seinem Pro Chayne Saw fokussierte, ging dann auch ein weiterer Kampf verloren, diesmal gegen Dale Roscoe, der ihn nach dem Kampf weiter attackierte. Die nächsten Wochen hatten es für den Akademiker aber durchaus in sich. Nicht nur fand er im Ring zu einer ungeahnten Stärke, gleichermaßen überzeugte er auch in der NXT-Amateur-Wrestling-Challenge und sicherte sich so ein Match seiner Wahl bei der nächsten ECW-Ausgabe. Hier wählte er ein 3 on 1 Gauntlet Match zwischen seinem Pro Chayne Saw auf der einen, sowie Dale Roscoe, Masaru Watanabe und Joe Connor auf der anderen Seite. Chayne Saw sollte hier vor die Wahl gestellt werden: Entweder zeigt er seinen guten Willen und kämpft sich durch 3 Gegner, oder er gibt einfach endlich zu kriminell von oben bis unten zu sein und entgeht diesem Schicksal. Chayne Saw entschied sich fürs kämpfen, konnte sogar Roscoe eliminieren, bis er sich dann Connor geschlagen geben musste. Watanabe durfte lediglich zu sehen. Dale Roscoe kreuzte den Weg Mets vor allem in den ersten Wochen erstaunlich oft. Nach einer Attacke von Dale auf Met in der einen Woche, waren sie in der nächsten Woche schon wieder gezwungen, miteinander zu teamen. So war es auch wenig verwunderlich, dass sie bei ECW#37 Seite an Seite stehen mussten, um gegen Revolution X, Papa Legba und Randy Robinson anzutreten. Während Mets Geringschätzung für seinen Pro weiterhin bestand hatte, gelang es dem Professor bei Xtreme X-Mas Xperience ein Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match gegen Masaru Watanabe, Veh Khali und Ali Bin Way zu gewinnen um sich somit Immuniät für die nächste Show zu holen. Hier gelangen Met übrigens alle 3 Pinfalls des Matches. Met knüpfte in den folgenden Wochen an seine guten Leistungen an und schaffte es so auch ins NXT-Finale, wo er sich aber Masaru Watanabe und Veh Khali geschlageb geben musste und so den 3. Platz belegte. Tolle Tränke und Reudige Rüpel Davon lies sich Prof. Dr. Met allerdings nicht lange beirren. Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Trauers projezierte er seine Wut nämlich auf seinen ehemaligen Pro Chayne Saw und schaltete diesen während eines Singles Matches mit einem Stuhl aus. Saw gewann also durch DQ, Met zeigte sich danach aber weit ausgeglichener als zuvor. Wenig später war der Prof. dann auch Jens Samuel behilflich und übergab diesem das JenSerum, ein Serum welches Samuels Tag Team Partner Hao Mi Ned seinem Partner Jens immer ähnlicher machte. Auch Flash Awesome stahl dem Professor einen Trank und verabreichte diesem Astaroth, welcher sich in der Folgewoche ebenfalls rapide und um 180 Grad änderte. Während dieser Zeit entflammte aber eine andere Rivalität. Da die SAW Offiziellen einen Lockerroom scheinbar 2 mal vergeben hatten, entstand ein Streit zwischen Dale Roscoe und Prof. Dr. Met, in dessen Laufe Roscoe einige Laborutensilien Mets demolierte und Met daraufhin dafür Dales Motorrad manipulierte, sodass dieser Probleme mit den Gesetzeshütern bekam. Die Rivalität zwischen Met und Roscoe lies letztenendes nur eine Lösung zu: Ein Abschließendes Match beim nächsten PPV. Dies geschah dann auch bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S.. Dort konnte Prof. Dr. Met Roscoe unfair besiegen und zwang ihn danach noch einen seiner Tränke zu verzehren. Seitdem ist Dale Roscoe verschwunden. A Cut Above Lange sollte es allerdings nicht dauern, bis Roscoe wieder in den Shows auftauchte, allerdings urplötzlich als Verbündeter Prof. Dr. Mets, um genauer zu sein schien Met die totale Kontrolle über den fortan aggressiver auftretenden Roscoe zu besitzen. Met, der inzwischen auch der Pro des NXT Rookies Josh Brooklyn geworden war, verstand es blendend immer mehr Leute um sich zu scharen um so selbst auch eine größere Macht zu erlangen, so trat er zusammen mit Dale Roscoe im Herbst 2012 dem Stable A Cut Above bei. Bei ECW#51 nützte ihm dieses neue Bündnis allerdings nicht sonderlich viel, so konnte er seine Chance auf den vakanten ECW Breakthrough Title in einem Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match gegen Jens Samuel, Ali Bin Way und Kaa Haali nicht nutzen, sondern musste sich nach einer starken Vorstellung und 2 Eliminations am Ende - dem künftigen Mitglied von A Cut Above - Kaa Haali geschlagen geben. In weiterer Folge verlor A Cut Above nicht nur diesen Breakthrough Title, sondern auch den von Kid Austria gehaltenen ECW European Heavyweight Title, während Team Power Elite wiederholt am Gewinn der Tag Team Titles scheiterte, doch nicht nur das: Auch Fredy B und Sam Rogers verließen das Stable und verstärkten sogar noch die Opposition. Diese jüngsten Misserfolge konnte von ACA nicht unbeantwortet bleiben, so beendete das Stable ECW#54 frühzeitig, indem sie den Production Truck stürmten und dem Event mitten im Hauptkampf den Saft abdrehten. Met suchte sich danach ebenfalls einen neuen Gegner der deutlich beweisen sollte, dass er eine Führungsposition innerhalb des Stables inne haben sollte: den ehemaligen Beakthrough Champion Mickey Reyes. Nach diversen Provokationen und Attacken von Seiten Mets sollte es dann beim One Night Stand 2013 zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden kommen. Hier konnte sich Mickey Reyes nach dem Lights Out Kick durchsetzen. Machtkämpfe Met wusste, dass er - nach Kaa Haalis erneutem Breakthrough Title Gewinn - nun nachlegen musste, um in der Hierarche nicht völlig in die Bedeutungslosigkeit zu verschwinden. Daraufhin holte Met mit dem amtierenden ECW Hardcore Champion Steve Grammond Verstärkung ins Boot und bescherte ACA so einen weiteren Titelgürtel um die eigene Macht des Stables nochmals zu vergrößern. Diese neue Qualität stellte ACA dann bei der folgenden ECW Show unter Beweis in welcher sie backstage mehrere Wrestler angriffen, wie z.B. auch Max Brandt. Dessen Bruder Paul forderte in der widerum nächsten Show dann die Anführer von ACA zum Kampf heraus. Nachdem Pauls Bitte zuerst von Kaa Haali erhört wurde, musste natürlich auch Prof. Dr. Met aufkreuzen um dem Inder die Show zu stehlen. Nach einem gemeinsamen Beatdown gegen den Ghettopräsidenten erschien aber Ali Bin Way um den Save für Paul zu machen, wodurch ein Tag Team Match für ECW #60 enstand. In diesem Tag Team Match konnte Paul Brandt Kaa Haali erfolgreich schultern und untermauerte so seinen Anspruch auf den ECW Breakthrough Title. Während Haali also weiterhin mit dem Ghettopräsidenten fehdete setzte sich auch die Rivalität zwischen Met und Ali Bin Way fort. Im Laufe dieser versuchte Met alles um Bin Way zum Verzweifeln zu bringen, so verwies er den Ägypter auch kurz vor der ersten Eliminierung der Halle, als Ali gerade seinem Rookie Dr. Bakterius beistehen wollte. Bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. folgte dann das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden, aus welchem Met siegreich hervorgehen konnte. Um seinen Status als Nr. 3 bei A Cut Above zu festigen, startete der Akademiker daraufhin eine Versuchsreihe, welche die Stablepolitik von ACA untersuchen und verbessern sollte und gleichermaßen mögliche Schwachstellen aufzudecken und Stärken zukünftig mehr in der Vordergrund rücken zu können. Um eine möglichst große Zielgruppe möglichst kostengünstig zu aquirieren, wählte Met NickNick Nola aus, der über (mehr als) eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit verfügt. Im Laufe dieser Versuchsreihe wurde offen (und von Dr. Met wohl durchaus intendiert) deutlich, dass Mets verhasster Stablekonkurrent Kaa Haali ACAs Schwachstelle sei. Beflügelt durch den Gewinn des Money in the Bank Koffers, attackierte Met in der nächsten ECW Show dann sein "Versuchskaninchen" NickNick Nola am Ende eines Versuches, um diesem so nicht das versprochene Honorar bezahlen zu müssen. Danach eskalierte Mets seit einem Jahr köchelnde Dauerrivalität mit Stablekollegen Kaa Haali. So kostete der Akademiker dem ehemaligen Veh Khali seinen ECW Breakthrough Title, Haali attackierte Prof. Dr. Mets "A Cut Above-Lookalikes" und die Wortgefechte spitzten sich zu. Um endgültig zu klären wer von beiden der Bessere sei, sollte es dann bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience endlich zum Match der beiden kommen. Bei der Seventh Anniversary Show lieferte Met schon mal einen Vorboten des PPVs indem er seinen Widersacher - die ehemalige Toilettenreinigungskraft - auf eben solch einer Toilette attackierte und zudem mit einem Eimer Putzwasser übergoss. Den psychologischen Vorteil hatte sich der Akademiker so wohl gesichert. Beim PPV kam es dann zum Cagematch zwischen den beiden erbitterten Rivalen. Und auch am Ende des Kampfes konnte der Akademiker lachen, denn er besiegte seinen Erzfeind per Escape und schloss die Fehde zwischen den ehemaligen ACA-Mitgliedern so siegreich ab. ACA 2? Im Folgenden entstand eine Fehde zwischen Prof. Dr. Met und dem Nr. 1 Contender von XXX - Ali Bin Way - da der Akademiker nun seinen Aufstieg an die Spitze einleiten wollte und so die "alten" Gesichter aus dem Main Event verdrängen zu versuchte. Nach dem Rumble Sieg von Funk Gruesome im Januar machte sich Met den nach wie vor bestehenden Arbeitsvertrag zwischen ihm und Gruesome zu Nutzen und zog den aufstrebenden Star wieder auf seine Seite. Gruesome hatte nach Nolas Ausscheiden aus Mets Testreihe damals einige Tests mit Funk durchgeführt und diesen auch zeitweise zum Rekrutieren neuer ACA Talente eingestellt. Für die Zukunft wollte Met Gruesome als Mitstreiter an seiner haben um ein neues ACA aufzubauen, welches dem Akademiker am Ende einen erfolgreichen Cash In auf den Money in the Bank Koffer ermöglichen sollte. Das gemeinsame Vorgehen von Met und Funk Gruesome gegen Ali Bin Way wurde dann allerdings von CHUCK gestört, der Ali gegen die beiden ACA-Members unterstützte, aber sowohl bei einer ECW Show als auch beim One Night Stand blieben die ACA-Vertreter IN Tag Team bzw. Singles Matches siegreich gegen ihre Kontrahenten. Nachdem Met im Opener Bin Way bezwungen hatte, wollte er am selben Abend gegen den amtierenden Champion eincashen. Nach dem Main Event, in dem Jack Stone seinen ECW Global Heavyweight Title gegen Mr. Jackpot verteidigen konnte, sollte es dann so weit sein. Mit Hilfe von Funk Gruesome wurde Stone geplättet, sodass der Weg zum Titel für den Akademiker frei schien. Dann trat allerdings ein unerwartetes Hindernis auf: Funk Gruesome. Der Rumblesieger stellte sich gegen Met, knockte ihn aus und posierte selbst mit dem Gürtel im Ring. Als Rumblesieger hatte Gruesome sein Titelmatch beim nächsten PPV ja ebenfalls sicher. Darüberhinaus wollte Gruesome sich nicht weiter dem egozentrischen Professor unterordnen, der Gruesome stets leere Versprechungen machte und nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war. Cash In Der Titelkampf zwischen Royal Rumble Sieger und Global Heavyweight Champion war also für T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. in trockenen Tüchern und sehr zum Misfallen von Prof. Dr. Met war er selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht - wie geplant - eben dieser Champion. Seinen Koffer hatte er dennoch in der Hinterhand, genau wie einen Plan B. Um es Stone und vor allem dem nun in Ungnade gefallenen Gruesome heimzuzahlen, entschloss sich Met zu einem besonderen Schritt: Er würde seinen Cash In nun schon Wochen vorher ankündigen. Dies nahm dem Professor natürlich den Überraschungsmoment des Cash Ins, allerdings störte dies den Akademiker wenig. Der Zeitpunkt seines Cash Ins sollte nämlich so oder so von großem Vorteil für ihn selbst sein. Direkt nach dem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Stone und Gruesome beim PPV T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. würde der Akademiker nämlich sein Match fordern, um den großen Moment für den Sieger des Kampfes direkt wieder zunichte zu machen und natürlich gleichermaßen von der Ermüdung seines Opponenten zu profitieren. Und Mets Plan ging wirklich auf - Nachdem Royal Rumble Sieger Funk Gruesome Jack Stone in einem hart umkämpften Match den Titel abnehmen konnte, profitierte der Akademiker von der Vorarbeit durch Stone und machte mit Gruesome kurzen Prozess. Die Fans in der Halle buhten Met mit maximaler Lautstärke aus dem Gebäude, so hatte der Professor an diesem Abend nämlich nicht nur Gruesomes Traum zerstört, sondern in der Vorwochen schon massive Vorarbeit geleistet. Nachdem Mets Petition, die er im Vorfeld zum PPV gestartet hatte - T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. in WrestleMetia umzunennen - bei den GMs, trotz genügend Unterschriften, auf taube Ohren gestoßen war, sodass General Manager Triple F das Dokument zerriss und der General Manager Mattitude Follower Met nach einer Provokation sogar ohrfeigte, erwog Met rechtliche Konsequenzen. Um diese zu verhindern, verhandelte das Board of Direcors mit Met und machte ihm einige Zugeständnisse: So musste Met fortan nicht mehr bei ECW-Shows auftreten, sondern wurde General Manager und Wrestler seiner eigenen Show WrestleMetia, die fortan zeitgleich zu ECW Shows - in derselben Stadt, jedoch in einer anderen Halle - stattfinden sollte. Met könnte hier über die gebookten Wrestler seiner Show frei verfügen und darüber hinaus Matches booken, Stipulations bestimmen, Wrestler verpflichten etc. WrestleMetia Mets neues Konzept funktionierte. Als General Manager seiner eigenen Show konnte er mit Dr. Cralo, dem Atommonster oder Jamal Cunningham vielversprechende Neuverpflichtungen tätigen, während er mit Steve Grammond eine Ikone zurückholen konnte. Obendrein konnte er sich selbst als GM und ECW Global Heavyweight Champion dankbare Contender vorsetzen, die er mühelos besiegen konnte ohne gegen die wirklichen Top Superstars antreten zu müssen. Nach Siegen über den FanStar sowie den Realmansman wurde die Geschichte für den Akademiker allerdings wieder ernst. Nachdem Jens Samuel durch eine List für eine Show Co-General Manager von WrestleMetia wurde, setzte er sich für Battlefield Europe 2014 als Number One Contender ein und konnte so seinem Rivalen beim PPV endlich in einem Match gegenüberstehen, nachdem die beiden sich schon über mehrere Wochen bekriegt hatten. Bei der Großveranstaltung gelang es dann Jens Samuel auch endlich, sich - nach 6 Jahren - zum Global Heavyweight Champion von ECW zu krönen. Die Freude währte allerdings nicht lange. Schon bei der größten Show des Jahres - der Survivor Series 2014 - besiegte Met Jens Samuel im Rückmatch in der Elimination Chamber und holte sich so seinen Gürtel zurück. Im Vorfeld musste der Akademiker den Fortbestand seiner Show vom Matchausgang dieses Kampfes abhängig machen um überhaupt eine weitere Titelchance zu erhalten. Trotz des Sieges des Professors dauerte WrestleMetia allerdings nicht länger an. Schon bei ECW #85 im Dezember unterschrieb Met nämlich bei General Manager Triple F einen neuen ECW Vertrag. F verriet hierbei seinen GM-Kollegen den General Manager Mattitude Follower und die treuen ECW Fans und schlug sich opportunistisch auf die Seite des amtierenden - und in Fs Augen - übermächtigen Champions. Met sollte am selben Abend auch noch einen neuen Nr. 1 Contender vorgesetzt bekommen: Mickey Reyes. Der Kampf bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2014 war an Spannung und Dramatik nicht zu überbieten und am Ende der Auseinandersetzung schaffte Reyes wirklich das undenkbare und besiegte den Akademiker, der seinen Gürtel so kurz nach seinem zweiten Titelgewinn direkt wieder los war - und das trotz einer dominanten Performance Mets. Alte Feindschaft rostet nie Anschließend wollte Prof. Dr. Met sein Rematch lieber früher als später einlösen, dann kam ihm allerdings ein alter Rivale in die Quere: Mr. Money in the Bank Kaa Haali. Dieser hatte etwas gegen einen neuerlichen Titelrun Mets und offenbarte, mit seinem Koffer in jedem Fall dafür sorgen zu wollen, dass Met direkt nach einem etwaigen Titelgewinn denselbigen sofort wieder los wäre - für Met ein Horrorszenario. Aus diesem Grund stellte der Professor seine Titelambitionen fürs Erste hinten an und versuchte Haali selbst loszuwerden. Nach einigen Nicklichkeiten, Provokationen und Mindgames sollte es dann auch zu einem Match der beiden Rivalen beim One Night Stand 2015 kommen. Diesen Kampf konnte der Akademiker nach dem Double Underhook Drop für sich entscheiden. Himmel und Hölle? Danach wurde es für Prof. Dr. Met richtig bitter, denn der backstage alles verwüstende Wut Dude Funk Gruesome kreuzte seinen Weg - anfangs eher zufällig. Nachdem Gruesome wieder einmal den gesamten Backstagebereich auf den Kopf stellte, da er (aufgrund von zu viel Erfolg in der Vergangenheit) nicht an der prestigeträchtigen Sam Rogers Memorial Battle Royal teilnehmen durfte, die sich eher als Sprungbrett für neue Talente versteht, führte sein Pfad der Zerstörung ihn auch in Prof. Dr. Mets Brüo. Dort fand er einen Blankovertrag. Diesen hatte Prof. Dr. Met sich von den General Managern ausstellen lassen, um sein noch ausstehendes Titelrückmatch jederzeit einfordern zu können - ähnlich zu einem Money in the Bank Koffer. Dazu kam es jedoch nicht, denn Funk Gruesome füllte den Vertrag seinerseits aus und enterte sich selbst also doch noch in die heiß erwartete Battle Royal. Gezähmt war Funk in der Folgeshow für einen rasenden Met natürlich ein leichtes Opfer. Nach einer harten Attacke des Akademikers musste der Wut Dude ins Krankenhaus transportiert werden und verpasste so doch noch das Match seiner Träume. Der Wut Dude war also wütender als je zuvor und legte ECW gänzlich in Schutt und Asche. Auch Met war nach wie vor auf Rache aus, wodurch ein I quit Match der beiden beim bald anstehenden PPV T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. angekündigt wurde. In diesem Kampf konnte der Wut Dude für die Niederlage im Vorjahr Rache nehmen und Prof. Dr. Met klar besiegen. Im Anschluss wurde es im Seilgeviert ruhiger um den Professor, der sich vielmehr auf seine akademische Karriere konzentrierte. Wie es der Zufall so wollte kam der persönlichkeitsgestörte ECW Superstar NickNick Nola kurz darauf aufgrund einer Kooperation Mets mit Nolas Hauspsychologen in den Genuss einer neuen Behandlungsmethode von Prof. Dr. Met. Diese kurierte Nola anscheinend völlig von seiner gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, förderte allerdings eine aggressive, brutalere Seite des Engländers zu Tage, der am Ende auch Prof. Dr. Met zum Opfer wurde und nach einem blutrünstigen Beatdown aus den Shows von European Combat Wrestling befördert wurde. R3b007 @R0y4( RuMB(3 Im Vorfeld des Royal Rumble PPVs wurden den Zuschauern dann häufiger mysteriöse Einspieler präsentiert. Anfangs war lediglich Dunkelheit wahrzunehmen, untermalt durch fröhliche Weltuntergangsmusik von Herrn Sorge. In späteren Einspielern half den Zuschauern z.B. das Licht einer Taschenlampe einzelne Dinge wahrzunehmen wie zum Bespiel das Innere eines völlig chaotischen Zimmers mit leeren Weinflaschen, Müll auf dem Boden, Medikamentenpackungen usw. Generell schien der Bewohner des Raumes/Zimmers sehr ängstlich und schreckhaft zu sein. Für den Royal Rumble wurde allerdings sein Reboot, also seine Rückkehr angekündigt. Und so kam es dann auch. Die mysteriösen Clips kulminierten inmitten des Rumble Matches als Prof. Dr. Met sein Comeback feierte und kurz vor dem Finish des Matches allerdings nach draußen flog. Bei der nächsten ECW Show konfrontierte Met den ebenfalls beim Rumble zurückgekehrten Dean Morrison. Dieser kündigte NickNick Nola bittere Rache an, nachdem dieser ihn ebenfalls mit einer blutrünstigen Attacke aus den Shows befördert hatte. Met versuchte Dean "The Mean" allerdings davon abzubringen, schließlich solle er lieber den Rest seines Lebens genießen anstatt sich weiter mit brutalen Kreaturen wie Nola anzulegen. Im Allgemeinen war für die Zuschauer leicht ersichtlich, dass sich der einst so arrogante und schnöselige Prof. Dr. Met vollends geändert hatte. Er kam nun verträumt mit einem Dauergrinsen daher und hatte zumeist auch eine Flasche Met und eine Packung Psychopharmaka in den Händen. Von Arroganz und Schnöseligkeit war hingegen nichts mehr zu sehen. Mit der Hilfe von Funk Gruesome als Puffer gegen die Unterstützung der ACA WrestleWorld Inc. an Dean Morrisons Seite, konnte der Akademiker die Fehde gegen den einstigen Gotteskrieger dann auch für sich entscheiden. King of the Ring Kurz darauf besiegte der Professor sowohl Smiling Jack, Seth Rollins als auch Drake Younger um ins Finale des King of the Ring 2016 einzuziehen. Dort sollte er auf Bray Wyatt treffen. Wyatt, der im Finalkampf mit Met vom Titelgewinn seines erbitterten Rivalen CJ Parker und den vorangegangenen Geschehnissen rund um seine Person, Raven und ebenjenen Parker in seiner Konzentration abgelenkt war, ließ sich von Prof. Dr. Met ein ums andere Mal outsmarten, verlor letztlich völlig die Beherrschung, schlug mit einem Vorschlaghammer zu und wurde so disqualifiziert. Prof. Dr. Met wurde so zum King of the Ring 2016. Einhardt In den Folgewochen legte Einhardt Met alles ab, was ihn noch mit seinem alten Leben als manipulativer Akademiker verband. Im Zuge einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Mysterious Maukisch, brachte der Maukisch einen Mann hervor, der anscheinend unter schweren Langzeitfolgen von einem Serum Mets zu leiden hat. Met erlitt einen Rückfall seiner Angstattacken, die zum ersten Mal nach seiner Fehde mit NickNick Nola auftraten. Verzweifelt suchte er bei seinem einstigen Schüler Dr. Fearnley nach Hilfe. Dieser nahm sich der Sache an und heilte Met augenscheinlich von dessen Panikattacken. Doch gleichzeitig veränderte sich Met - der sich inzwischen anstatt mit seinem akademischen Grad bei seinem Vor- und Zunamen Einhardt Met - nannte völlig. Tilgen! Tilgen! Tilgen! Neben gravierenden optischen Veränderungen, schien Met auch auf allen anderen Ebenen seiner Persönlichkeit, seines Intellekts und seiner Motive ein völlig neuer Mann zu sein. Unter diesen Vorzeichen ging er also in eine Rivalität mit Mr. Jackpot, dem ECW Global Heavyweight Champion. Das Titelmatch bei den Survivor Series hatte er seit seinem Sieg beim King of the Ring sicher. Allerdings mischte sich auch noch Ali Bin Way mit ein und kündigte an, seinen Koffer direkt nach dem Kampf zwischen Jackpot und Met einzulösen. Der ehemalige Professor zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt und kündigte an beide beim PPV tilgen zu wollen. Ali Bin Way hatte jedoch etwas dagegen. So machte sich der anglo-ägypter Mets Therapeuten und behandelnden Arzt - Dr. Fearnley - zu eigen und zwang ihn "Braindead" Einhardt Met durch zweifelhafte Therapiemethoden zu manipulieren. Die Taktik zeigte Erfolg - Mets Gehirn wurde komplett ausgeschaltet und er ging unentwegt wie ein wilder Stier ohne Sinn und Verstand auf Mr. Jackpot los. So wollte Ali sicherstellen, dass wer von beiden auch immer das erste Match um den Titel bei der Survivor Series gewinnt, am Ende zu geschwächt sein wird um auch noch gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Der Plan schlug fehl. Met attackierte beim Großereignis kopflos und wurde vom taktierenden Mr. Jackpot schnell outgesmartet und relativ schnell besiegt. Danach konnte dieser auch noch Bin Way besiegen und seinen Titel erfolgreich verteidigen. Erfolge *King of the Ring-Sieger 2016 *Money in the Bank-Sieger 2013 Titel *2x ECW Global Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 66 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 27 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 5 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 14 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 38 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 49 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 92 in den SAW100 2018 Awards *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler Kategorie:NXT-Teilnehmer